


Phil The Lion

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Series: Phil The Lion [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Behavior, Experimentation, Exploring a kink, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Furry!Phil, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, blowjob, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: In which Phil is a bit of a furry... and Dan decides to humour him.





	Phil The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this...  
> Don't read if anything in the tags makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Xxx

Looking back, Dan wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed this before...

The way Phil would meow and purr and growl during the early Phil Is Not On Fire episodes...  
The way he always had something to do with a Lion around him...  
The way he would spend particularly long periods of time making animal noises in their animal onesies...

Heck, he even found Phil fondling himself in one of them once, but when that happened he wasn't exactly concentrated on what Phil was wearing... Phil wore those all the time anyway.

Phil had always liked Lions. When he got the Lion onesie he didn't take it off for ages.  
Dan had found him in his room much later that day, lying on his tummy and waggling his bum in the air.  
At first that was all Dan noticed.  
But then wait... Is that the?

"You're still wearing the Lion onesie?" Dan asked, in an amused tone.  
Phil rolled over and tilted his head at Dan, smiling a little.  
"I AM the Lion now! Hahaha! RAWR!"  
They both laughed and Dan shook his head at Phil. Phil was too adorable some days. Dan had always loved his personality, it was endearing to him, how much Phil seemed to like animals.

Again... Dan wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed this before.

Phil swished his hands in the air above him as if he had claws and smiled at Dan. Dan leaned down and kissed him.  
"Wanna come watch Attack On Titan?" Dan stood up and asked, smiling down at Phil.  
Phil nodded and they made their way to the lounge.

They spent the night like that. Phil huddled up against Dan, still in the Lion onesie, leaning on him and cuddling up to him roughly before settling down, his legs neatly placed to the side.  
Dan could have sworn he heard a little purring sort of noise when Phil settled. But he didn't think much of it so he didn't remark it.

\-----

There was one time where Dan was relaxing in their bed, reading something on his phone mindlessly, when Phil came in and jumped on the bed.  
Phil sat back on his knees and tilted his head at Dan.  
"Hi, there!" Dan said with a laugh.  
"Hey!" Phil said cheerily.  
He then rolled onto his back next to Dan and stretched out like a cat, with his arms above his head.  
He groaned as his back clicked, then rolled over again onto Dan.

He kissed Dan slowly but strongly and positioned himself over Dan, straddling him. He started grinding his hips down onto Dan a little and that made Dan break the kiss.

"Oh? In that mood are we?" Dan said and grinned at Phil.  
Phil murmured a little "Mmh" and reconnected their lips.  
Dan grabbed his hips then.  
They kissed for a while longer, rolling over each other's tongues, it was quite needy from Phil's side. Dan wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he wasn't complaining...  
"Top or bottom?" Dan asked a little out of breath.  
"Can I top tonight?" Phil looked at him questioningly.  
"Ah!" Phil had just slipped his hand in between Dan's legs and had started to fondle him, rolling his hand over Dan's crotch.  
"Of course." Dan rasped out.

Phil didn't waste much time, he shed his and Dan's clothes in record time and prepped Dan carefully.  
He slipped a condom on and very soon thereafter, Phil was holding onto Dan's hips and thrusting into him vigourously.  
Phil made these little "Uh!" noises and Dan let out little high-pitched moans.  
Dan loved it when Phil would just randomly basically jump him like this... He found it kinda hot.

Phil adjusted the angle of his hips and Dan whimpered as that seemed to hit a good spot. Dan grabbed hold of the bed as Phil continued to move, all his nerve endings were tingling. It was always so good with Phil.

"Oh fuck, Phil, I'm close..." Dan breathed out.  
Phil then doubled his efforts and thrusted harder.  
Dan was coming then and crying out.

He felt Phil's thrusts lose rhythm then Phil groaned and practically growled as he came.

He collapsed onto Dan for a moment, then looked up at him tenderly. He kissed him gently then buried his face into Dan's neck and sighed out. Phil seemed all blissed out and happy.

Dan suddenly noticed that Phil did this from time to time. When he was horny, he would practically crawl onto Dan and maybe even practically start dry humping him.  
Sometimes in a playful way, hoping that he may give in. Other times it was almost predatory, but Dan had always just brushed it off as Phil being horny.

During sex he was almost like an animal, he never talked much. He just moved vigorously and rhythmically, sometimes grunting. (Dan loved it don't get him wrong.)  
Then afterwards he would melt back into this cute little creature, and become all cuddly and affectionate.  
He didn't always do it, but it was like this mood that Phil got into from time to time.

Phil pulled out gently and cuddled up to Dan, falling asleep on his chest.  
Dan held him close and thought about it for a while. He eventually drifted off to sleep as well.

\-----

When they woke up the next morning, Phil still seemed to be in this "mood".  
He stretched his arms and legs out in front of him, basically pushing Dan across the bed a bit.  
Dan frowned and looked at Phil.  
"Hey! You're going to push me out of the bed!" He whined.  
Phil made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. A bit like a cat would...  
Like a Lion would actually.

Dan looked at him curiously as Phil sat up and put his glasses on. He then got up and pulled some boxers on, stretching his arms up above his head, as one would do in the morning.  
Dan stared at him the whole time, and Phil turned around.  
"What?" He asked, looking confused.

Dan shook his head.  
"Oh, nothing." He said smiling.

Phil went to shower then, leaving Dan with his thoughts.

\-----

Phil seemed to magically go back to normal when they filmed a video later that day.  
Literally, it was as if Phil had a been in this animal state and suddenly he had become human again.  
It wasn't as if he had stopped being human, or stopped being Phil, but to Dan he just seemed to act like a large wild cat in his mannerisms for a while...  
It seemed to be a voluntary thing though. Phil could stop acting Lion whenever he needed or wanted.  
This was the point Dan started to wonder whether Phil wasn't telling him something about himself.

 

Later that night they were in their lounge, relaxing and watching some random show on TV.  
Except Dan was more interested in watching Phil...

Phil was sat on the one side of the couch, one leg crossed on top of the other, watching the program.

He looked... normal? Dan was starting to wonder what exactly normal was to Phil.

Phil looked at him then.  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Phil asked. He adjusted his hair and brushed his hands across his face.  
"No, no. Um... Phil..."  
"What? Is something wrong?" Phil sat up straighter and moved over to sit closer next to Dan.  
"No, uh, nothing... nothing's wrong... I just, was wondering. What do you....?" Dan partially stuttered out.  
"What do you like with animals?"  
Phil looked at him curiously and adjusted his position on the couch.  
"Uh... I mean..." Phil said slowly, trailing off.  
"I like... Their sounds? And how they look? I guess?" Phil said and quirked an eyebrow at Dan.  
"Why?" Phil added then.  
"Oh, just curious." Dan said as nonchalantly as he could and went back to staring at the TV.  
"Okay..." Phil nodded, but still looked at Dan strangely.  
They didn't talk about it more that night. Dan's mind wouldn't get off of the topic though.

\-----

Dan was on a mission.  
He went and researched furries, and started to get a better understanding of what it was.

He then started referencing it.  
All the time.  
Just to see if he could get a reaction out of Phil.

Phil usually just laughed it off. Dan didn't know what he was expecting... Some sort of dramatic confession?  
He started to realize that the only way to know if Phil was interested in it, would be to ask him.

So, that's what he did.

One night, Dan and Phil were in bed, just relaxing, Phil was reading a book beside him and he was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling.

He decided to just go for it.  
"Phil." He said quietly.  
"Mmm?" Phil looked up from his book.  
"Would you consider yourself a furry?"  
Phil looked a little taken aback. There was a brief pause.

"Um, I guess. A little..." He trailed off.  
"Can we talk about it?" Dan asked, looking into his eyes.  
"If you want to." Phil said slowly.

"Okay, so... Do you have an animal... like a fursona for yourself?" Dan asked and Phil smiled.  
"What do you think?" He said and giggled a little.  
Dan smiled back, glad that Phil seemed to be open about this.  
"I mean, I'm pretty into Lions..." Phil said and smiled shyly at Dan.  
Dan smiled back at him.  
"Alright..." He trailed off, thinking.

"So, what is it that you like about it? The furry thing." Dan asked.  
"It's kinda fun... And it makes me happy sometimes..." Phil said, seemingly thinking about it.  
"That's cool." Dan said and smiled reassuringly at Phil.

There was a pause where they both seemed to think about it.

"Does it turn you on?" Dan asked then.  
Phil blushed a little. He pulled the blankets over his face but giggled.  
"A little..." Phil mumbled from beneath the blankets.  
Dan smiled wide, dimples popping out.  
"Have you ever had any fantasies about it? Like, maybe something I could help make true?" Dan said and pulled the blankets off his face to wink at him.  
Phil blushed more but Dan could see that the answer was most probably Yes.  
"You can just tell me, I'm up for trying whatever you want." He said, looking at Phil intently.

Phil seemed to think about it.  
"I like... I want to feel like a Lion, but still a person... If that makes sense."  
Dan looked at him contemplatively, trying to understand.  
"Like, if you could stroke or pet me like you would with a cat... Uh, Yeah..." Phil rambled, looking away.  
Dan smiled lightly. "Okay... I can do that."  
Phil looked back at him then.  
"And maybe... If you could call me Lion. Or something like that."  
"Sure, can I call you kitten?" Dan said smiling cheekily at Phil.  
Phil blushed a little.  
"Maybe sometimes, but that makes me sound little, Lions are big and ferocious!" Phil said, moving his hands as if he had claws.  
"You? Ferocious?" Dan said in mock confusion.  
"Oh, sod off!" Phil said and shoved him lightly while Dan laughed.  
They both smiled then. Dan was happy that they could talk about this.

They cuddled up and fell asleep peacefully and Phil didn't act very Lion-esque that night. Dan didn't worry too much about it though.

\-----

Dan was nervous...  
He didn't know how to approach this in a way that doesn't make Phil feel weird about it, but a way that he likes and enjoys. He walked into their lounge and looked around the room aimlessly, he started pacing a bit and thinking, his mind buzzing with possibilities.  
He was so busy thinking about it that he jumped when Phil called to him from the other room.

"HEY DAN!"  
He started and breathed out before replying.  
"YES?" He called back.  
"WE NEED TO FILM THE NEXT GAMING VIDEO AND I DON'T THINK OUR VIEWERS WOULD APPROVE IF YOU WEREN'T HERE!" Phil replied.  
Dan laughed slightly at himself. He had been so caught up on thinking about 'Phil The Lion', that he forgot they had actually scheduled to film another video today.

"I'M COMING!" He called out.  
He shook his head and composed himself before going to film the video with Phil.  
It all went fine, Dan managed to push it out of his mind for a while.

Later that day Phil walked into the lounge where Dan was sitting and scrolling on tumblr...  
Dan looked up and gave him a small smile as Phil sat on the couch and cuddled up to him.

Dan was a little tense. Phil seemed to pick up on it because he kept pushing his head into Dan's shoulder trying to get it to relax so he could rest his head on it.  
Dan laughed a bit at how Phil melodramatically buried his head there finally and he gave Phil a strange look.  
"I'm trying to make your shoulder more comfy! I can't lean on you properly!" Phil said exasperatedly and pouted a little.  
Dan smiled at him then, and realized how ridiculous he was being. This was just Phil. There wasn't any pressure, it was just the sweet man he knew and loved. Nothing changed about that.

They ended up watching a movie and cuddling as the afternoon faded into night.  
At one point Dan could feel Phil nudge him with his head and rub his head across Dan's jaw and neck. He didn't think much of it at first... then he saw Phil stretch out on the couch like a cat.

He timidly put his hand on Phil's tummy, and Phil looked up at him with big eyes.  
Dan looked straight into Phil's eyes then, gaining some confidence, and started to stroke his tummy, scratching with his fingertips lightly.  
Phil's eyes hooded and he smiled at Dan lightly.  
Dan put his other hand into Phil's hair and scratched lightly and massaged Phil's head.  
Phil started to full-out purr then.  
Dan was a little taken aback, he didn't know Phil could do that! He looked at Phil with slightly wide eyes.  
Phil made a little noise somewhere between a 'meow' and a growl and turned over so he was on his hands and knees on the couch.  
"Looks like the kitty just turned Lion..." Dan muttered out and smiled at Phil.  
Phil crawled on his lap and growled slightly.  
"Are you my little Lion now? You beast..." Dan said and tried to gage Phil's reaction.  
Phil seemed to like it, he smiled and growled playfully. He adjusted himself on Dan's lap and pressed their bodies together, letting his breath ghost across Dan's neck.

Dan felt his own dick twitch a little. Was he actually enjoying this too?  
Dan ran his hand down Phil's spine and looked at him with dark eyes, pupils blown out.  
Phil got off of his lap and crawled onto the floor on all fours.  
He swayed his backside as if he had a tail and ducked his front half as if he was stalking someone.  
He growled and purred again and looked directly into Dan's eyes.

Dan had started to harden and he looked at Phil hungrily.  
"I think we ought to take this to the bedroom..." Dan murmured.

Dan got up and practically pulled Phil into the bedroom. He lit a few mild scented candles they had laying around and dimmed the lights until the candles were nearly the only source of light in the room.

He then threw Phil onto the bed and kissed him feverishly.  
Phil moaned and ground his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Dan.  
Dan groaned and ran his hands under Phil's T-shirt, pulling it up and breaking the kiss momentarily as he pulled it over Phil's head, returning to the kiss moments later.

Phil suddenly flipped them over, pinning Dan under him.  
He growled and started kissing along Dan's jawline and down onto his neck, sucking the skin there. He nibbled at Dan's ear and purred into it. Dan moaned and arched up towards Phil, tilting his head to allow better access.

Phil sat up and pulled Dan's shirt over his head roughly, then placed kisses on Dan's chest. He circled kisses around Dan's nipples but didn't kiss them directly. This drove Dan crazy and he whined and arched up again, searching for friction.  
Phil trailed kisses down the middle of Dan's torso until he was at the hem of Dan's jeans.  
He sunk down to his knees and grabbed hold of the zip with his teeth, pulling it down slowly. Dan watched this and felt his breath catch in his throat.  
Phil made quick work of Dan's jeans then. He popped open the button and pulled them off quickly, revealing Dan's light boxer shorts.  
He looked up at Dan for a second then.

Dan could see his blown out pupils, his blue irises, and despite the general darkness of the room, his eyes seemed to glow... A little like cat's eyes.

Phil pulled Dan's boxers off and toyed with his tip immediately, giving it little kitten licks.  
He wrapped his hand around Dan's cock and purred before taking the tip into his mouth and rolling his tongue across and around it.  
Dan moaned and grabbed at Phil's hair.  
Phil sunk down deeper and moved his tongue along the underside of Dan's cock. Dan groaned and rested his head back, face blissed out, breath heavy and stuttering.

Phil reached his hand down and fondled Dan's balls a little, rolling them with his fingers gently.  
Dan face visibly contorted in pleasure and he let out a little breathy sigh, amazed that something could physically feel this good.  
Dan started to twitch as the coil in his abdomen got tighter. Phil could tell he was close so he pulled off of him and nuzzled Dan's dick with the side of his face. Dan could feel his soft hair brush across it and he groaned.

Phil stood up and pulled his jeans and boxers off, then looked at Dan, lust thick in his eyes.  
"Wanna fuck you..." Phil said, and looked at Dan, breathless.  
Dan barely took a second before replying.  
"Yes! Phil! Please!" He moaned.

Phil walked over to their bedside drawer and got their lube out.  
He moved over to Dan, who had scooted up the bed so his head was resting on the pillows.  
He rested one of his arms above his head and looked up at Phil dreamily.  
Phil placed a soft pillow under Dan's bum, and lifted his legs up and spread them wide. He knelt there between Dan's legs and spread some lube on his fingers. He circled one around Dan's rim then gently inserted the tip of one finger and worked it in slowly.  
Dan whined softly and tilted his hips up, pushing the finger a little deeper.  
Phil moved it in and out for a while then worked up to two, feeling around and stretching Dan gently all the while.  
By the end of it Dan was a whining mess and thrusting his hips back onto Phil's fingers desperately.

Phil pulled his fingers out and slipped a condom on then lined his cock up with Dan's entrance and looked deep into Dan's eyes. Dan gave him a small nod.  
He leant up and kissed Dan languidly and deeply as he pushed in slowly, shivering at the feeling of being hugged by the wet heat of Dan's ass.  
Phil groaned as he bottomed out and rested his head on Dan's shoulder.  
Dan adjusted himself a little then just muttered out. "Fuck me."

With that, Phil started thrusting, slow but forcefully. Just like Dan liked it. Dan let out little noises and high-pitched moans. He felt like his whole body was tingling.  
Phil picked up the pace and was soon pounding Dan's ass and growling into his ear. It was as if he was vigorously humping him as if he were some wild animal... but if Dan was honest he kinda liked it. 

Dan could feel himself getting close and they both knew it.  
Phil thrusted hard a few more times and Dan was coming, feeling heavy waves crash in his torso, moving along his nerves all the way to this fingertips and toes. He gasped and moaned quietly, hiding his face in the pillow next to his head the best he could.  
Phil thrusted a few times more before he came too, feeling electricity pulse though his veins, his face scrunching up and a low groan, mixed with a growl, erupted from his throat.

He collapsed onto Dan's torso and Dan threaded his fingers through Phil's hair, stroking at it lightly.  
He pulled out slowly and rolled over to lie next to Dan, a sheen of sweat covered his frame and he panted quietly.  
Dan pulled him into his side and smiled into his hair as he stroked Phil's back and played with his hair gently.  
Phil all but purred at that and snuggled further into Dan, having had seemingly turned from a Lion into a kitten in minutes.  
Phil made little happy noises and nuzzled Dan's shoulder.  
"Thank you... That was amazing, Dan." Phil whispered and snuggled Dan tightly.  
"I think I enjoyed it way more than I thought I would too, so..." Dan trailed off.  
Phil giggled and purred into Dan's shoulder.

"We have to do that again..." Dan said then and Phil laughed a little, nodding in agreement.

"Tomorrow?" Dan asked and grinned at Phil, nudging him a little.  
Phil laughed again and smiled.  
"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! Thanks for reading! :D  
> Please leave a comment on your way out! It really makes my day when I see a comment on my work.  
> All feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great Day/Night!☆  
> Xxx


End file.
